highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Drakon System
When we last left, there was a Drakon II and no radiation bursts; Drakon III and IV have had their atmospheres poisoned. Something done fucked up that planet. Drakon I also wasn’t burning. Drakon system was reclaimed for the Imperium by Highdown and others a few decades ago - was the dry run of Cornelius. Resilient and corrupted planet rebelled against the Imperium - Highdown was asked by the Sector governor to bring it under control. City itself is older, made by some ancient human settlers. Hotbed of investments from various Rogue Trader concerns, with lots of lucrative resource contracts going on - provided it with wealth for enough defence to weather the pirate attack for some time. We fought alongside the Highland Raiders and Imperial forces to take the system then left, and now find it wracked by piratical attacks and with Drakon II mysteriously annihilated. In 115.M42, House Highdown (most notably Koll and Niko) saved the system after it was attacked by a notorious pirate, The Pink Ork. Due to the aftermath of these events, the system is again under threat of Orky attack. We're currently scrambling to fortify it. Main planets are Drakon III, a deathworld and planned homeworld for the Celestial Lions; and Drakon V, home to Port Fallon - a megalopolis de facto under House Highdown control. Other notable features include Drakon I, which is rich in mineral wealth and the site of an as-yet unexplored archaeotech facility; and the remains of Drakon II, which has been destroyed in mysterious circumstances. Inner system # Radiation bursts # Drakon I - rich in mineral wealth ## Large, normal gravity ## Lesser moon ## Moderate tainted atmosphere ## Burning world ## 3 mineral resources ### 10 Ornamental ### 74 Ornamental ### 66 Industrial ## 2 additional resources ### 97 Archaeotech cache (deep underground sensor facility untouched by burning?) # Remains of Drakon II (dust/asteroid cluster) Mid system # Asteroid cluster # Drakon III ## Vast, high gravity ## Lesser moon, large asteroid ## Moderate tainted atmosphere ## Hot verdant world ## Jungle deathworld ## 7 mineral resources ### 3 Ornamental - Crystalline claws of the Highland Terror ### 16 Radioactive (radioactive gas vent?) ### 45 Exotic material - Ceramite minerals found under certain areas of swampland ### 80 Exotic material - Extremely volatile form of promethium in wells throughout the deepest forests - dangerous to extract given the wells' tendency to spontaneously explode ### 33 Industrial ### 24 Ornamental ### 72 Exotic material - Adamantium ore deep below toxic badlands ## 2 additional resource ### 45 Xenos ruins - ???, unexplored ### 31 Organic compound - Poison extracted from the tail stinger of the Swamp Scorpion, a small but deadly arachnoid creature that can kill an Ogryn in seconds with a single sting. # Dust cloud # Drakon IV - riddled with hollow caverns - almost a shell of a planet. ''' ## Low-mass, low gravity ## Lesser moon ## Thin tainted atmosphere ## Hot inhospitable world ## 2 mineral resources ### 7 Ornamental ### 40 Industrial # Drakon V ## Large, normal gravity ## Lesser moon, lesser moon, large asteroid ## Moderate pure atmosphere ## Temperate verdant world ## 4 mineral resources ### 30 Industrial ### 36 '''Exotic material - Potent lubricant mineral oil found in mountains in the northern latitudes ### 4 Ornamental ### 95 Ornamental - Beautiful mother of pearl style material from huge undersea bivalve like creatures - used as marble in fancy dwellings ## 2 additional resources ### 100 Organic compound (juvenats) - skin of berries growing throughout the upper rainforest canopy ### 45 Organic compound (exotic compound) - potent stimulant found in the glands of a sloth-like creature Outer system # Derelict Ork Rok destroyed Category:Locations Category:Systems Category:Drakon Category:Orks